


Ice skating and the preadator.

by FailCat



Category: not a fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailCat/pseuds/FailCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a dream I had Tuesday August 5, 2014. I love the first part of the dream but then it got weird sorry about that, also only my name has been changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice skating and the preadator.

I was nervous and anxious. My hair looked amazing mom had fixed it up wondrously. With all the loops and curls following the perfectly knotted braids, there were many pearls fixed into the intricate maze of beauty. I looked like I was royalty I wanted to cry so much. I the put on a gorgeous red velvet one piece she had bought me, the fabric was soft and let my skin breath easily. I laced up my skates, such a perfect white it matched my pearls amazingly. Then I waited, ever so patiently on he verge of a panic attack. I looked out at the crowd and there were soo many faces some I knew and some quite new. My heart skipped a beat, I had made eye contact with him. He was strong and silent but his blue eyes sparkled as the wind gently caressed his blonde hair. I immediately jumped behind the curtain. was he here for one of his sisters?We were friends but he never actually talked to me. We would sit together in school but nothing more than that. It was then my turn I felt like I was going to retch. I then got out on the ice I knew my start was awful and I thought about just getting off the court, but then I heard "go Andi!!" from him. He was cheering me on! I was so confused. I continued and did my best with the rest of my performance. there were whoops and hollers form the crowd as a finished with a triple spin jump and landed quite gracefully. I then hurried off stage. I went to go sit with Mom and Piggy and watch the rest of the performs and to see where I placed. As I sat down he asked the person next to me if he would switch him seats. I turned soo red I looked like ripe raspberry! Piggy caught my eye and was screaming at me with her look, "who is he?! He's totally hot!!" I was still utterly shocked I couldn't answer. He then said "you did awesome out there". Mom then introduced herself, "hi I'm Andi's mom" he then replied "hi I'm Kratos I'm a friend of Andi's". As I sat there I watched him from the corner of my eye he looked almost like he was wearing a layer of crystal coating because his whole body shimmered. It finally came to an end and I had not placed high enough. I had placed 5th out of 50 girls so it still wasn't bad just I didn't feel great about it. Kratos then asked Mom if He could take me to dinner and how late he could keep me out. Mom laughed and told him so doesn't care its really up to me. I, Still panicked and red decide to go grab something out of the dressing room. I sit in there for about an hour wondering why now, why here and can I be any more lame!? I finally calm down and am able to come outside. Waiting for me is Kratos. I though he would have gone home like everyone else. and I turn red again. he asks me if im okay and I tell him im fine we then start to talk and I agree to let him take me to dinner. dinner just so happened to be the bbq pit in the parking lot. then two ferrets out of nowhere run away form their frantic owner. I help catch them and all of a sudden the predator (from predator vs. alien) is now chasing me. I keep running and all of a sudden the parking lot is now a strip mall and I kick him into the payless shoes and close the gate on him so he is stuck in there trying to eat shoes. after returning to Kratos, every one turns into Muppets and we are in a huge mansion owned by Walt Disney.


End file.
